Coming of Darkness
by Forsaken Seraph
Summary: A new student starts at the digidestines school, Tk likes her right away, but Hikari doesn't. When a new evil arrives will the group stay together or will they fall apart and does this girl hod the key???
1. Default Chapter

Well here you have it my new fic

As usual I don't own digimon

First sight

 Another day of boring class, man I hate school except for gym, as I'm the best at every sport. I'm so depressed why can't I go play soccer on the field, I mean no one enjoys MATHS... well no one except TP. Man what's up with him, I mean he always seems to be happy. No matter what class it is or what were doing even if he's loosing at a sport. Man he's just to perfect for me and above all that he think that he can be Hikari's boyfriend. I'm the only one who can date Hikari. 

 Look at him sitting there next to her, he's so happy. He's MISTER PERFECT, ya right more like a mister pretty boy. He thinks he knows it all, well he doesn't. Why does he even bother to go after Hikari when every one knows she will pick me. After all I'm the better one out of us if I'm not then why would I be the leader of the Digidestine. I mean....

 "Mister Motomiya!"

 ... O shit...

**3rd person**

 Mr. Tayama stood over the blue faced and twitching Daisuke. Mr. Tayama is on of the best and youngest Math's teachers in Japan, having just finished University, he turned down multiple offers to become a University lecturer and became their math's and homeroom teacher. There is only on problem with him and that's that he has his own way of dealing with students. Although he doesn't enforce all the rules like other teachers, if you do break one of his rules you will wish you had not.

 "Mister Motomiya, might I ask you not to leer a mister Takashi and that if you wish to ask him on a date you do so after school."

 At that the class broke in to laughter all except Davis, who had turned as red as a rose. With that issue addressed mister Tayama, walked back to his desk in victory, but not before putting the cherry on the cake.

 "Mr. Motomiya you will write a 500 word essay on why Mr. Takashi is so interesting to you."

 And with that Mr. Tayama sat down at his desk, only to be interrupted by the Principal.

"Mr. Principal" Ms Tayama said with a bow.

"Mr. Tayama, I have a new student for you. Come in here, young lady."

 Every one attention turned to this new girl. She had very sort oak brown hair, like Hikari's only shorter, around her head is a white headband. Her eyes are as blue as a winter sky and to TK they seemed to be so familiar. Her green sailor uniform and blazer fitted perfectly over her thin athletic body, with the only thing that stuck out was her blood red fingerless fighting gloves.

 "You may introduce your self young lady."

 "My name is Wesker Sakura."

 "Mr. Takashi."

 "Yes sir." Tk said standing up.

 " Could you please show Miss Wesker around for me." The principal asked motioning towards Sakura.

"Yes sir." Tk said moving his view from the principal to Sakura.

 Their eyes meet...

**Tk prove**

 Her eye it's as if I've looked into the a million times before. As if they're beauty, their grace, their gentleness had been all that my eyes have ever seen. And yet they seem cold, but the coldness doesn't push me away it welcomes me.

**Sakura prove**

 His eyes their like... like pure hope, but I feel as if I've seen them all my life. Their warmth, their light and their darkness, I know them all. Why do they seem so welcoming, why do the seem so familiar, why do the make me feel at home...

**3D person**

 "Ms Weker please take the seat next to Mr. Takashi" the principal say, once Sakura had seated herself next to Tk the principal left and Mr. Tayama started to write equations on the board.

 "Nice to meet you Ms Weker." Tk said leaning over so that he was next to Sakura.

 "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Takashi." Sakura said back cheerfully.

 "You can just call me Tk, all my friends do." Tk replied.

 "Fine then Tk, you can call me Sakura." Sakura say with a smile.

"Sure thing Sakura I always have liked flowers." Tk said with his trademark Takashi smiles.

 Sakura was about to respond when she saw his smile and she just melted.

 On the other side of Tk, Kari was watching Sakura and for some reason she didn't like Sakura. She didn't no why but she just did this is the first time she has ever hated anyone.                   

For those of you who didn't figure it out or for those of you who weren't trying to figure it out Sakura is the Sakura from Street Fighter.

Come on read and review a know ya want to…^_^


	2. Das Kiss

" It has been a month since Sakura has arrived and she has become best friend with Tp. Through him she has become friends with all of us, but Kari still has this feeling that Sakura is an enemy. Now days Sakura spend her breaks with us, the strange thing is even that her and TK are so close no one has seen her place or her parents. While all this has been happening a dark force has been rising in the Digital World, it is waiting for its' moment to strike. Mhahahahahaha!"

Forsaken: Davis what the hell is up with the laughter it sounds as if a cat is being skinned alive.

Davis: What you wanted a star and stars improvise.

Forsaken: That's it I'm giving your job to Yolei... Yolei your up.

Davis: Whaa...

Yolei: Forsaken Seraph doesn't own Digimon or Street Fighter

Forsaken: Yolei that was perfect, now on with th.....

Yolei: Wait that's my job. Now on with the fic.^_^

Forsaken: *_*

                Maybe I should have Mimi do it from now on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_DAS KISS_**

It was Sunday and Tk is walking down the same old streets he always does, but this time was different. He was just walking, there is no reason for him walking, he isn't going anywhere, he is just walking. His feet move while he is lost in thought, you see this is the last week of term and by this time next week he will be on holiday. The question was what to do Yesterday his mother had left on assignment and would be away for a month. He could always go to his dad's place, but with Matt on tour and his dad's late hours he would be alone all de time anyway. 

As he came around the corner he heard a cry come from an alleyway, he ran as fast as he could to the alley thinking some one is in trouble. He was right.

Sakura was standing with her back against a wall, she had blood coming out of three parallel cuts on her right cheek. About three meters away from here stood a man with a white facemask on and a tiger's claw (Vega's weapon) on his right hand. HE was about to charge at Sakura. The man charge forward ready to slash with his weapon, when Tk slide between them.

"Leave Sakura alone!" Tk shouted as the man stopped in his traces.

"So you want to fight to well that's fine with me." The word slide out from behind the mans mask.

"Ok, now taking beats on Vega Vs the new comer. Twenty to one on the new comer." Came a voice from the side, Tk turned his head to the side to see a group of people all of which has money in their hands.

"Fight!"

"What!" Tk shout as Vega launches his right leg towards Tk, but Tk automatically blocks with both his arm. Vega arrogantly leaves his leg there.

"So you can fight." Vega states, Tk ducks down and does a low kick of his own catching Vega on the side of the knee he's standing on causing it to pop. Vega falls on his back, but wastes no time getting up by thrusting his upper body forward and up as he land s crouched down. To bad for Vega that Tk was ready for this as he steps in with a backhand to Vega's face. With the combined force of Vega moving forward, Tk propelling himself towards Vega and Tk's backhand Vega's facemask shatters inward imbedding it's shards in Vega's face.

"My beautiful face!" Was all Vega say's as he passes out.

Tk walks over to Sakura who has been leaning with her back against the wall. 

"Are you ok?" Tk asks with his pleading celestial eyes, all Sakura does is nod with her wide eyes stuck on the K.O.ed Vega.

"I think we should leave now." Tk's words wake Sakura from her shock.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the end of the alley I have to get something first."

With that Tk does as Sakura ask's and a minute later he see Sakura hobbling down the alley. Her right cheek is bloodied by de three cuts on her cheek, from the look of her right ankle it was sprained and she had probably hurt her left side as her left hand is pressed against it.

"Tk here," Sakura places a REALLY large roll of notes, " It's the money for beating Vega."

Tk looks wide eyed at the roll of notes, then he looks at Sakura.

"Y... You fight for money?" Tk ask's as he turns his eyes to Sakura.

Sakura looks down a bit, but not enough so that she can't see his eyes and nods. Tk slowly responds with the Takashi smile, the one smile that made even Sakura's knee gives way, and he puts the roll of notes back in Sakura's hand.

"Then it yours. I stopped you from kicking that jerks butt."

'Takeru now you've done it,' Sakura thought, 'no one has ever done anything this kind for me, ever'

Sakura launch's herself forward with her one leg, she wraps her arms around his neck and her lips meet with his. Her shocked saint was to well shocked to do anything. After what seems like an hour the separate and as Tk looks at Sakura she turns bright red.

" You do know I'm dating Kari, right?" 

" Ya, I'm sorry Tk I just couldn't help it no one has ever been so kind to me before."

" Ow, can I help you home?" Tk offers with his hand out stretched towards the girl.

" Sure.'

Tk practically carries Sakura off, receiving directions form Sakura as they go.

~~Kari Prove~~  

 Well Tk wasn't at his house that can only mean one thing and that's that he's gone on one of his walks in fact I bet he's right around this corner. Ya that it if he is around this corner I'm going to get him to Take me out for ice cream and if he isn't I'm going to take him out for ice cream. Well here's the corner let find out who is buying the ice cream.

 W....WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 He's kissing Sakura, but we're going out with me. HE CHEATING ON ME. and he's even giving her one of his Takashi kiss, as her one leg is razed off the ground.

But he loves me, this can't be happening, it can't. but it is........

I HATE YOU TAKERU

i hate you

~~Normal~~

Taichi is sitting in front of the TV as he always does when he is bored out of his mind, it didn't help that the only thing on is a fashion program and it only reminded him of Sora. Which is still a sore subject, 'at least she's with Matt no some jerk' he think to himself, but his attention is soon focused on his sister as she slams the front door and runs crying to her room only to slam her the door to her room and remain crying in her room.

Tai got up and walked over to Kari's room he slowly and quietly opens the door. He walks over to his crying sister and takes a seat next to her on the bed. There are very few things that could make his sister cry like this and one of them was Takashi.

"Kari, did you have a fight with Tk."

*Sniff* "No. I...I *sniff* saw-him-kissing-another-girl" After saying that Kari started crying again.

"WHAT" Of all the thing he never expected this especially not from Tk, then rage took over. "I'm going to kill him. How dare he cheat on my sister!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forsaken: Well that's it for now, next time find out about Sakura's past and find out what happens to Tk when he gets to school.

Tk: Wow Sakura is a great kisser!

Sakura: *blushes* Your not so bad yourself

*Tai appears with a revolver*

Tai: Tk your dead *Tai fires a bullet at Tk's head, Tk grabs the bullet and throws it back at Tai. The bullet hits Tai's gun and he drops it*

Tk: Hahaha guess you didn't read about what happens to me in later chapters

Forsaken: I guess I better go before they give away the entire story, Bye ^_^

Mimi: Come on you know you want to, so please review. :)    


End file.
